Warmth
by SHSLMaid
Summary: The time we spent in SAO... I don't wanna forget it. I wanna keep going cherishing that memories. Kirisuna fluff.


Author Note: Omg, I'm still awkard doing this, but yeah. This little Kirisuna fluff will contain spoilers from the novels (not such a big as importance in the plot line, but still) so if you do not want to spoil yourself, this is the time to exit. But if you want to read, then thank you.

I'm not gonna put disclaimers bc I'm posting this on a fanfiction site, so of course I don't own the characters.

* * *

**On the 22nd floor of the floating castle, Aincrad (now incorporated into the game ALO)**

****The name 'Asuna' appeared inscripted on the "Swordsmen's Stele" in the Black Iron Prison inside the 1st floor. But the player holding this name was not celebrating as it would be expected. No. She was heading with all her might to a particular place on the 22nd floor, after defeating the boss all alone. Her friends were already a long way behind her, but in this moment she had only one thought.

'I must get there. No matter what, I have to reach that place!'

Reaching the familiar path, she stopped for a few seconds, catching her breath. The memories made her heart throb, as images from a far away, death game, filled her vision. As she remembered the encounter with a skilled swordsmen, she heard his voice.

"Oi, Asuna!"

She quickly turned around, seeing Kirito, now in his spriggan form. Those times were over now, but she still believed that she should cheerish the memories she made during that time. That was also the reason she was rushing through woods to a particular place, full of memories.

Kirito smiled kindly, hugging her. Knowing her for more than 3 years, loving her in so many worlds, he understood her reason. So he kneeled down, with his back facing her. At first, Asuna was confused but then she remember...

'Just like that time' she thought while finally convincing herself to ride his back like she did back in old days, in the death game SAO. He started running without even warning her, hurrying up to _their_ place.

When they were finally able to see the small wooden house, a large smile spread on their face. Kirito let Asuna down, and she hurriedly proceeded to buy the house. She opened the inventory, now-as in SAO- shared with her husband, Kirito. He smiled encouragely at her, trying to hide his enthusiasm.

After finishing the action, she stepped in. The familiar smell enveloped her and she turned around, arms at her back, and with the largest smile ever, she spoke to Kirito.

"Welcome back home, Kirito-kun!"

In that moment, his chest was filled with warmth. Yes, they were finally home, the place where they truly belong. Not in the outside world, but in this virtual world, where they met each other, where they fought side by side, where they fell in love and where they belonged.

"Aah, it's good to be back" Kirito said in his casual tone, but as soon as he stepped in the house, he started searching the place all over, making sure nothing was missing. He went to their bedroom and he looked nostalgically at the wall. There were no photos of Asuna and Yui. They had to start over. No, not starting over. Just to continue what they already begun.

He took Asuna's hand in his and he went all the way to the balcony, where their rocking chair was. He sat down, hugging Asuna thight in his arms, like almost making sure this was real, that they were allowed to feel this happiness here.

"You were really eager to come here, didn't you?" Kirito asked, smiling at the now blue haired girl in his arms.

She entiwined her hand with his, listening to his heartbeat. She sighed while trying to order her thoughts, and then spoke in a low voice.

"This is what I've been fighting for all this time in this new Aincrad. I wanted to reach this place, to..."

"Feel at home again, no?" Kirito completed her sentence. She nodded.

"As a child I was really sad and lonely. Of course, I could get as many toys as I wanted; just a glance was needed. But I lacked happiness. My brother was busy studying and my parents were always working so I was left alone. I never felt that warm closeness that's between you and your family. That's why the time I'm spending here is so precious to me. That's why the people I met here are so important for me. For the first time I felt like I belonged somewhere and I'll never forget this warmth."

He knew that. He knew that in the moment he first met her, a solo player like him, also a newbie. She knew nothing at all, and yet she become the strongest women he knew, the only one able to stand by his side. He thought for a long time what was the reason for her being trapped in SAO, but only late in the game, after meeting her again on the 55th floor, he found out. She was feeling lonely, so she seeked help in this world. But of course she was frightened after finding out it was a game death. But what he appreciated at her was her hard work, her strenght of overcoming her fears.

But for her, the one who gave her strenght was him. Even at the start, finding a person that would still be able to enjoy the game, made her wonder and she wished to meet him again, to be able to stand by his side someday. And her wish became true.

"We came a long way, huh?" Kirito exclamed, nostalgy in his voice.

"And hopefully we'll go an even longer way from now on." Asuna completed.

And in that moment, feeling her warmth in his arms, Kirito could only wish for her to be by his side forever.


End file.
